Life of Ordinary Girl 2
by Brookh
Summary: [NOUVELLE VERSION DE LA FICTION /!\] Clarisse, une fille âgée de 18 ans, semble avoir une vie tout à fait ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où une guerre éclate en plein New-York, et du jour au lendemain sa vie change radicalement après avoir aidé les Avengers pendant ce conflit.
1. Introduction

Bonjour (ou bonsoir), ça faisait longtemps hein. :p

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout terminé la première version de LoG, mais elle ne me va plus. Et j'aimerai que l'histoire puisse avoir le droit à une nouvelle version, car je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de certains chapitres (et de l'orthographe).

Les événements seront différents, et dans cette version, l'OC de l'histoire ne connaîtra pas les Avengers. Il est probable que certains chapitres se ressemblent, mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour tous.

J'espère que vous apprécierez le « remake » de la fanfiction. ^^

A bientôt,  
 **Brookh**


	2. Chapitre 1

Comment qualifier la bataille qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur la ville de New-York ? Affreuse ?... Désastreuse ?... Ces deux mots n'étaient même pas assez forts pour désigner la catastrophe que cette guerre avait engendré sur toute une ville, et plus.

Des immeubles détruits, des personnes mortes dans les décombres, voir même chez eux. Et au milieu de tout ça… Une bande de super-héros qui essayaient de faire tout leur possible pour détruire chaque extra-terrestre sortit de cet étrange portail.

Et encore au milieu de tout ça… Clarisse. Elle n'avait, au début, rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle sortait à peine du Starbucks du coin de la rue, près de la tour Stark. C'est quand elle a levé le nez vers le ciel, en voyant les gens s'affoler, qu'elle comprit que la situation à Manhattan dégénérait.  
Elle avait alors hésité… Est-ce qu'elle aidait ? Est-ce qu'elle fuyait ? Autant dire que la seconde option était vraiment tentante. Mais la première pouvait sauver bien des vies. Le seul problème… C'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment les bonnes chaussures pour utiliser son pouvoir : la super-vitesse. Les semelles risquaient peut-être de fondre un peu à cause de l'allure à laquelle elle foulait le sol. Mais elle se souvint que de toute façon, elle risquait sûrement de perdre la vie dans cette fichue bataille, donc bonnes semelles ou pas, elle s'en fichait finalement.

Clarisse commença à se presser, voyant de plus en plus d'extra-terrestre sortir de ce portail, et se risqua à entrer dans des immeubles sur le point de s'écrouler pour sauver des inconnus. La brune sortit une femme et sa fille, un salarié de l'immeuble, ainsi qu'un chien qui avait sûrement trouvé refuge dans un coin de ce building.

A peine fut-elle sortie avec le dernier être trouvé -le chien-, que le grand bâtiment s'affaissa, tombant lourdement sur le sol, avec un nuage de poussière se propageant après que les débris se soient fendus et détruits par terre.

Clarisse lâcha le chien pour se cacher le visage, et toussa un bon coup une fois le nuage de poussière passé. L'animal avait d'ailleurs disparu, tout comme les personnes qu'elle avait auparavant sauvées. Même pas un remerciement venant d'un des civils, juste un cri d'effroi lorsqu'ils ont sentis quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- leur agripper le bras pour les évacuer.

La brune, cessant de penser aux gens qui ne l'avaient pas remerciée, retourna près du Starbucks avec une rapidité hallucinante, pour voir comment se portaient les immeubles là-bas, ou du moins ce qu'ils pouvaient en rester.  
Les toits étaient démolis, certains buildings supportaient le poids de certains monstres géants qui volaient, et d'autres -mais c'était plus rare- étaient intactes, ou presque.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le groupe de super-héros. Ils occupaient chacun un endroit, ou un poste en quelque sorte. Iron Man aidait un peu tout le monde, tuant des aliens par la même occasion, Captain America était resté au sol, pour évacuer la population restante, Hawkeye était sur le toit d'un immeuble encore debout pour avoir une vue aérienne et tuer le plus d'aliens possible. Quant aux trois autres, Clarisse ne savait pas où ils étaient. Sûrement à traîner quelques parts dans les airs… En tout cas, ils devaient éliminer des extra-terrestres, la brune en était sûre à quasi 100%.

Après avoir déterminé la position de la moitié du groupe de super-héros, son regard se perdit dans le vaste champ de bataille qu'était devenu New-York. Même la tour Stark n'avait pas échappé aux attaques des aliens. Mais elle était néanmoins encore debout, c'était déjà ça.  
Le regard de la brune s'éleva jusqu'en haut de ladite tour, d'où un trait bleu visait le ciel… C'était donc pour cela que la tour n'était pas détruite. Elle servait en quelque sorte de point de transmission ou quelque chose de la sorte.

En un coup de pied, elle courut le plus vite possible, rejoignant le toit de la tour Stark. Avant même d'avoir fini sa course, elle vit que deux autres personnes se trouvaient sur le haut de la tour, et la brune eu le réflexe de mettre sa capuche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse reconnaître par l'un des super-héros, ou même par un civil, et sa vie deviendrait un véritable enfer. Car jusque-là, la panique de gens à ne regarder que leurs pieds ou juste devant eux sans se retourner, l'avait aidée pour passer incognito.

Clarisse laissa de côté ces pensées, et revint à la réalité. Son regard se dirigea vers un homme qui était à terre, avec l'air d'avoir passé plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers une femme rousse, qu'elle reconnue comme étant la Veuve Noire. La brune ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ces deux personnes la regardaient, attendant comme une réponse ou un mouvement de sa part. C'était surtout la rousse qui avait l'air étonnée.

\- …Oui la personne est juste devant moi, répondit la femme.

Clarisse constata que la Veuve Noire parlait à l'oreillette. De quoi ? De sa présence sur le toit apparemment.

\- Elle n'a rien fait pour l'instant, répondit une fois de plus la rousse.

Dans la tête de la brune, son cerveau s'activait. Le trait bleu qu'elle avait vu n'était pas produit par la tour, mais par une grosse machine. Et c'était cet appareil qui générait donc le portail. Mais comment l'arrêter ?

L'homme qui était à terre regardait vers le bas dans le vide, en dehors du toit de la tour. La brune se rapprochait de l'endroit où il se tenait, voyant une sorte de lance posée sur ce qui devait être la terrasse de l'immeuble en se penchant un peu vers le vide, le regard baissé. En un coup de semelle, la lance se trouvait dans sa main, et elle repartie en haut de la tour pour la poser près de la rousse.

Après avoir déposée la lance près de la femme super-héroïne, Clarisse décida de retourner vers le sol pour aider le reste de l'équipe, ou du moins ceux qui en restaient car, la plupart essayait de détruire les grosses baleines géantes qui volaient. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Puisqu'ils s'occupaient de ça, Clarisse s'occupait des aliens qui restaient au sol, et il y en avait beaucoup. De loin, la brune pouvait voir le Captain se donner à fond pour tuer le plus d'aliens possible, mais il y en avait bien trop pour un seul homme, même génétiquement modifié.

Clarisse rejoignit la rue où se trouvait Captain America, l'aidant le plus possible à réduire l'effectif des aliens. Au début, il n'avait pas remarqué que les extra-terrestres tombaient un après l'autre sur le sol, et c'est en voyant cette traînée bleue passer continuellement de droite à gauche, qu'il remarqua enfin qu'une personne l'aidait. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur la personne qui les aidaient, et reprit le combat.

La brune, une fois avoir diminué le nombre d'aliens qui entouraient le Captain, décida de monter en haut d'un toit d'immeuble encore debout. Elle voulait avoir un aperçu de New-York, mais aussi et surtout de la position des membres du groupe de super-héros. Une fois le bon building trouvé, elle réussit à trouver les emplacements d'à peu près toute l'équipe. Cela avait été facile car ils étaient, pour la majorité, au même endroit, en train de fixer le portail. Clarisse dirigea, elle aussi, son regard vers cette brèche, et vit l'armure d'Iron Man s'y engouffrer. Mais pas ressortir. Tous avaient retenus leurs respirations, même la jeune brune.

5 secondes passèrent… Puis 10… 15… 20… Et toujours rien, aucune armure en vue.

Le trait bleu, venant de la machine sur le toit de la tour Stark, s'arrêta brusquement, et le portail commençait à se refermer, quand soudainement l'armure retombait. Mais Iron Man chutait bien trop vite au goût de Clarisse. Il pouvait normalement se stabiliser… ou faire quelque chose mais pas se laisser faillir aussi facilement, ne rien faire du tout pour se rééquilibrer…  
Et un éclair de lucidité passa. Tony Stark était tout simplement évanoui.

\- Son armure est faite pour voler dans les airs, pour être utilisée sur Terre, pas dans un autre endroit, pensa la brune.

Clarisse recula et laissa un maximum d'espace entre elle et le rebord de l'immeuble où elle se trouvait. La brune avait beau être épuisée et avoir mal aux muscles, elle avait remarqué qu'aucuns des super-héros n'avaient bougés. Ils avaient juste l'air content de voir l'armure réapparaître.

La brune ne se fit pas attendre. Elle utilisa sa super-vitesse et sauta sur le rebord de l'immeuble pour prendre plus de hauteur. Clarisse avait l'impression que l'armure arrivait vers elle, alors que c'était l'inverse. Et plus la distance diminuait entre la brune et ce rempart métallique qu'était Iron Man pour Tony Stark, plus elle sentait que le choc n'allait pas lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la collision eue lieu, la douleur résonnant dans les membres du corps de la brune.  
Après ce choc, Clarisse remarqua que l'impact entre elle et l'armure avait produit un changement de direction. Maintenant ils ne se dirigeaient plus vers le sol, mais vers un autre immeuble. Ils fonçaient droit dedans, mais lors de l'entrechoquement, les vitres ne se brisèrent pas, et Clarisse se retrouvait en train de glisser dessus, mais avec l'inconvénient que des bouts de verres étaient rentrés dans la peau de son dos.

\- J'aurais dû essayer de changer de côté, pensa-t-elle.

La chute aurait pu être fatal si Clarisse n'avait pas utilisé sa super-vitesse à temps, car les armes des aliens maintenant morts, traînaient au sol. Même si la chute aurait été plus fatale pour la brune que pour l'homme de fer.

Une fois atterris, Clarisse desserra lassement ses bras qui avaient entourés l'armure, et sentit la fatigue l'accabler. Ce n'était pas étonnant une fois que l'adrénaline était redescendue dans son corps. Ces muscles lui faisaient mal comme jamais auparavant, comme-ci ils étaient étirés.

Les yeux ambre de la brune se déposèrent alors sur le groupe de super-héros qui se tenait à peut-être 5 mètres d'elle et de l'armure. Clarisse recula mais elle se sentit vaciller, se retenant de justesse à un capot d'une voiture à moitié détruite. Elle disparue en contournant lentement ledit véhicule, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien, et tout son corps lâcha. Elle était exténuée.

La dernière chose qu'elle est pu sentir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, furent deux bras qui la retinrent, la sauvant d'une nouvelle chute sur le sol.


	3. Chapitre 2

Un bruit incessant réveilla Clarisse.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux, mais y arriva. La brune avait l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé dessus, mais ce n'était que son corps qui était lourd, et encore fatigué.  
Au début, tout était flou. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer beaucoup de chose, à part la couleur dominante de la salle : le blanc.  
Puis sa vue devint plus nette au fil des secondes qui s'écoulèrent. La brune distingua d'abord le drap de son lit, puis le chevet qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, et ensuite tous les éléments de la salle, qui était une chambre.

Des machines d'hôpital se trouvaient d'ailleurs près dudit chevet. Clarisse, agacée par les bips incessants, se leva en prenant le matelas comme appui, et enleva tous ce qui la branchait aux appareils médicaux. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers une pile de vêtements posée sur une chaise, placée juste à quelques mètres de la porte.

Clarisse prit les vêtements et utilisa sa super-vitesse pour s'habiller le plus vite possible, mais une fois fini, la vision de la brune se troubla et elle tangua.

\- Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour utiliser mon pouvoir, pensa Clarisse.

Elle plaqua ces deux mains sur le matelas, voyant que ça n'allait pas mieux et qu'elle avait du mal à voir correctement. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente, sa vue se stabilisa et la brune pu marcher vers la porte, laissant sa robe de chambre d'hôpital traîner par terre, près de la chaise. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et avait comme l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Bonjour, veuillez nous suivre, lui annonça un homme en costard cravate en apparaissant devant la porte.

Oui, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Mais pourtant la brune se souvenait s'être évanouie près du groupe de super-héros, et ils n'avaient pas pu la laisser dans un endroit bizarre. Elle espérait.

Plus elle avançait, plus Clarisse avait l'impression que les couloirs se multipliaient, mais elle arriva finalement devant une porte noire, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le décor d'une magnifique salle d'interrogatoire, aussi joyeuse qu'une morgue.  
A peine entrée dans la pièce, elle sentit l'ambiance tendue qui pesait dans cette dernière.

\- Bonjour, salua l'homme assis.

La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et hocha juste la tête.  
Elle remarque vite qu'il n'était que 3 dans cette pièce -les deux hommes et elle-, mais qu'ils étaient plusieurs à la regarder depuis la vitre teintée.

\- Comment allez-vous ? interrogea l'homme.  
\- Je survis, répondit Clarisse.

Un silence de quelques secondes fit son apparition pendant que la personne devant elle prenait un stylo et préparait une feuille pour noter tout ce que la brune allait répondre.

\- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce pouvoir ? commença-t-il à interroger.  
\- Très longtemps.  
\- Veuillez répondre plus précisément, exigea l'homme.  
\- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire, ça ne vous regarde pas, se défendit Clarisse.

L'individu devant elle n'insista pas et soupira un grand coup avant de reprendre, tout en écrivant la réponse.

\- Votre nom et prénom.  
\- Clarisse.

Une fois encore il soupira, mais nota tout de même.

\- Votre âge.  
\- 18 ans.  
\- Avez-vous déjà tuer des civils ?

La brune écarquilla des yeux en entendant cette question, mais répondit négativement.  
Des questions tout aussi bizarres suivirent, jusqu'à ce que, 30 minutes plus tard, l'interrogatoire se stoppe enfin.

\- Veuillez accompagner la demoiselle jusqu'au véhicule, ordonna un homme avec un cache-œil qui était apparu près de la porte de la salle.

Clarisse fronça des sourcils. Un véhicule ? Mais où l'emmenait-on ?

\- Je vous expliquerai tout une fois que je vous aurai rejoint, prononça ce même homme.

Plongée dans une incompréhension total, la brune se laissa guider à travers de nombreux couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande porte d'entrée fasse son apparition. Le soleil traversait les vitres et grâce à elles, la brune put apercevoir le « véhicule » dont les hommes parlaient. Il était question non pas d'une voiture, mais d'un gros 4x4 noir.

Arrivée près de la porte, le garde le plus près cette dernière l'ouvrit, et un léger souffle passa, effleurant la peau de la jeune brune.  
Une fois le seuil de la porte traversé, le paysage entier s'afficha aux yeux de Clarisse. Des immeubles en reconstructions, mais plus un seul aliens.

\- On est le combien ? questionna la brune.

Aucune réponse. Les gardes la firent juste monter dans le 4x4 noir, fermant les portes derrière l'homme au cache-œil, qui venait à peine de les rejoindre. Le moteur du véhicule démarra et les roues commencèrent à tourner.

\- Vous vous posez sûrement pleins de questions, devina l'homme au cache-œil.

Il ne laissa même pas répondre Clarisse, et reprit son monologue.

\- Nous sommes le 13 septembre, deux mois après le tragique évènement qui s'est passé. Vous avez donc été dans un coma pendant deux mois, à la suite de graves blessures. Vous avez été sacrément amochée, mais heureusement nos médecins ont pu vous remettre sur pied.  
D'après le rapport rédigé par deux de mes agents, vous avez été, je cite « d'une grande aide ». Il m'a aussi été dit que vous avez sauvé la vie de Stark, au péril de la vôtre.

Clarisse écoutait avec attention les informations données par l'homme devant elle.

\- Puisque vous êtes maintenant reliée à la bataille de New-York, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous mettre sous protection permanente. Le problème c'est que j'ai besoin de mes hommes non pas avec vous, mais dans des missions. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que vous habiterez avec les Avengers, annonça-t-il.

\- Qui sont les… Avengers ? interrogea Clarisse.  
\- C'est le nom de groupe des individus avec qui vous combattiez.  
\- Et je pense que je me débrouillerai très bien sans protection, prononça la brune.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser traîner dehors, alors que des personnes pourraient savoir que vous avez plus ou moins un lien avec les Avengers et même le SHIELD.  
\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est le « SHIELD » alors bon… Je ne suis pas en danger. Mais si vous pensez que je le suis… Après tout c'est vous le gars informé, pas moi.  
\- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Clarisse.  
\- Je suis le directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury.  
\- Bonjour Nick.  
\- Monsieur Fury suffira, soupira-t-il.

Soudain, la brune bascula un peu vers la droite, signifiant que le véhicule freinait et qu'ils étaient arrivés. La porte du 4x4 s'ouvrit sur un immense garage avec des voitures de luxe, mais Clarisse ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela, et profita surtout du fait qu'elle n'était plus enfermée dans la boîte de conserve noire qu'était le 4x4.

\- Je ne vous accompagne pas, vous avez juste à prendre l'ascenseur. Mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt, déclara Fury.

Clarisse hocha la tête positivement, et traversa le grand garage jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Une valise de taille moyenne se trouvait juste devant les portes, la brune prit donc la poignée et entra à l'intérieur de la cage de métal avec, tout en observant l'intérieur, sans trouver de bouton sur lequel appuyer.

\- Quel étage ? interrogea une voix.  
\- Euh… L'étage… euh… Le salon, hésita Clarisse.

Fury ne lui avait même pas indiqué quel étage demander. C'était malin de la part d'un directeur.  
Une fois la montée de la cage en métal faite, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le salon, qui n'était malheureusement pas vide, mais plutôt l'inverse.

Ils n'étaient pas non plus une centaine, mais ils devaient bien être une dizaine. Et même rendu à ce nombre, le salon avait l'air très occupé.

Une fois cette observation faite, Clarisse remarqua que tout le petit monde qui se tenait dans le salon avaient arrêté toute activité, se mettant sur pause. Ils attendaient tous un signe, un mouvement, ou une parole de la brune.

\- Le directeur Fury a fait venir Mademoiselle Clarisse, qui habitera maintenant dans la tour, intervint la même voix que dans l'ascenseur.

La jeune brune n'avait pas sursauté, mais ses yeux avaient regardé vers le haut, comme pour se forcer à croire que cette voix était partout.

\- C'est la jeune fille qui vous a sauvé la vie, monsieur Stark, précisa la voix robotique.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci à ceux qui ont follow/fav mon histoire, c'est gentil. *o***

 **Mary Eilen Prince : Eeeeeeeet merci ! o/ Oui je compte la finir, pas d'inquiétude. :p**

 **I hope you will enjoy the next chapter!**  
 **Brookh**


	4. Chapitre 3

Ils se tenaient tous là, devant elle. Sans débiter un mot, sans faire un geste.  
Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon, mais le milliardaire y mit fin rapidement.

\- Ma sauveuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

En disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme avec un immense sourire. Stark jeta un rapide coup d'œil à une petite tablette qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

\- Je fais les présentations, annonça-t-il en gardant sa bonne humeur. Voici Clarisse. De gauche à droite, il y a donc nos deux espions préférés : Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff, à côté le légendaire Steve Rogers et son acolyte Sam Wilson, notre dieu préféré : Thor…, commença Tony.  
\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune sauveuse Midgardienne, intervint l'Asgardien en coupant le philanthrope dans son élan.  
\- Hum, je disais donc. Ici les deux amis scientifiques de Thor : Jane Foster et Erik Selvig, la magnifique et unique Pepper Potts, le timide mais très sympathique Bruce Banner, et je finis très humblement par moi-même.

Les présentations furent ponctuées par un sourire sincère de Tony Stark.

\- Enchantée, articula la jeune brune.

Les yeux de Clarisse se baladèrent dans la pièce, admirant le luxe de la tour du milliardaire.

\- Fury m'a bien prévenu de ton arrivé, mais c'était prévu pour demain, annonça Stark en se grattant la tête.

La brune ne décrocha pas un mot, trop intimidée pour articuler quoi que ce soit.  
Ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde, mais qu'il y ait des personnes qu'elle n'avait cessé d'adorer plus jeune.

\- T'es pas très bavarde… constata Stark. Bon, je vais vite fait te montrer ta chambre et ensuite tu nous rejoindras ici, ok ?  
\- D'accord, prononça Clarisse.  
\- Ah très bien ! Tu as une langue, c'est formidable ! Suis-moi donc !

Le milliardaire parcouru quelques couloirs avant de se stopper devant une porte banale. Mais en l'ouvrant, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la pièce l'était moins. Une gigantesque chambre avec un lit deux places, une grande bibliothèque qui ne demandait qu'à être remplie, ainsi qu'une grande télévision et une salle de bain privée.

\- Je… C'est bien trop…, balbutia Clarisse. Ça a dû coûter cher.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis riche…, soupira Stark. Hum, enfin bref. Des tonnes de vêtements t'attendent dans le dressing, et dans 30 minutes à tout casser il faut que tu sois revenue dans le salon changée, tu peux faire ça ?  
\- Je vais essayer, répondit la brune.  
\- Super, c'est déjà un bon début ! A tout à l'heure.

Tony repartit avec un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Clarisse dans la contemplation de sa grande chambre de 35m².  
Elle qui s'était habituée à son petit studio miteux, voir une si grande chambre la retournait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme la plupart des gens dans ce monde.

\- Bon, faut peut-être que je me prépare…, pensa-t-elle.

Clarisse se dirigea vers le dressing dont Tony Stark lui avait parlé, et la surprise fut grande quand elle vit non pas 3 ou 4 vêtements, mais plus d'une trentaine, tous bien rangés et pliés.  
Des robes, des t-shirts, des pulls, des pantalons… Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. La brune se décida à prendre quelques vêtements qui lui plaisaient dont un simple pantalon noir, des Converses noires, un pull avec des manches ¾ revers, ainsi qu'une veste unie dans le genre suédine avec une fermeture asymétrique.

Après avoir décidé de ce qu'elle allait mettre, la brune se regarda dans le miroir. Quelque chose ne lui allait pas : ses cheveux.  
Ça faisait trois mois qu'elle devait se les faire couper, mais avait toujours repousser la date, parfois par flemme, parfois à cause des études. Elle chercha des yeux une paire de ciseaux. N'en voyant pas, la brune regarda dans le premier tiroir de la salle de bain et en trouva.

Quelques mèches tombèrent sur le sol, et cela s'arrêta seulement lorsque Clarisse fut satisfaite du rendu.  
Ces cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque jusqu'aux reins, était maintenant carré jusqu'aux épaules. Elle nettoya vite fait les cheveux par terre, et fila sous la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, ces muscles se décontractaient et elle put penser à autre chose que les récents évènements.  
Une fois cela fini, Clarisse se sécha rapidement et enfila ces vêtements. La brune se coiffa correctement pour éviter un minimum le désordre capillaire. Car même coupés et coiffés, les cheveux de Clarisse arrivaient parfois à être désordonnés.

\- Bien, il est 19h50, dans 5 minutes les trente minutes données par Tony Stark seront terminées, murmura Clarisse pour elle-même.

Sachant qu'il ne lui fallait même pas 2 minutes pour arriver jusqu'au salon, elle prit trois minutes pour elle afin de se préparer à la suite des évènements.  
Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec les contacts sociaux, si en plus elle devait côtoyer des super-héros…  
La brune sera sûrement le centre des questions, ce qui la mettra mal à l'aise, donc sa timidité sera encore plus présente, donc elle restera muette pendant toute la soirée, et s'enfuira de la tour par une fenêtre.  
Au moins, elle avait prévue l'échappatoire, au cas où.

Clarisse se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et rejoignit le salon, où le groupe devait peut-être l'attendre.

En même temps qu'elle marchait, la brune observait les murs, ou plutôt l'intérieur du couloir. Tout était d'un gris clair qui était en harmonie avec le reste du couloir. Monsieur Stark n'avait pas de mauvais goûts.

Arrivée devant le salon, le regard de Clarisse analysa rapidement le salon. Le groupe d'amis continuait à parler entre eux, et elle vit Tony regarder sa montre, ainsi que tourner la tête pour sûrement savoir si Clarisse était arrivée.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand le milliardaire constata que la brune était bien là. Même s'il n'avait pas de sentiments envers Clarisse, il devait avouer qu'elle était sublime, même sans porter de robe.

\- Voilà la nouvelle du groupe, s'exclama Tony pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Clarisse pu voir en direct les hommes présents dans la salle, sauf Tony, écarquiller les yeux. La brune ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Peut-être était-ce les cheveux coupés.

Elle avança dans le salon pour se rapprocher du groupe, mais nerveusement elle se grattait le cou sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Allez déstresse, prononça Tony en arrivant vers la brune.  
\- C'est compliqué…, marmonna Clarisse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?

La jeune brune souffla et répondit.

\- Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts humains et tout ce que ça implique.  
\- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, ici, avoua le milliardaire.

Tony put voir les épaules de Clarisse se détendre un peu, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Bien, va falloir t'intégrer maintenant. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je sois comme un intermédiaire de rencontre ? Sauf si tu veux y aller seule..., proposa Tony.  
\- Je ne suis certes pas une petite fille, mais… j'avoue que ce serait gentil que vous fassiez l'intermédiaire, déclara Clarisse.

Sur un hochement de tête, Tony se dirigea, avec Clarisse, vers le premier venu : Thor.

* * *

 **Bonjour. o/**

 **Voilà un autre chapitre de fait, et qui j'espère, vous plaira. :)**  
 **Bref.**

 **Je posterai 1 chapitre par mois, voir deux si possible. Il se peut aussi qu'en parallèle de cette fanfic, j'écrive des OS (court ou long), ou même que je publie des histoires. Je ne sais pas pour les OS, mais pour les histoires (s'il y en a), se sera seulement de la réécriture (j'ai une tonne d'histoire qui prennent la poussière dans un cahier qui traîne quelque part). Donc seulement des choses déjà écrites (mais que je modifierai un peu quand même). Voilà pour les quelques infos. ^^**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
